


twin beds

by polkadot



Category: Rosemary and Thyme
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadot/pseuds/polkadot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are very good reasons why Laura & Rosemary don't sleep in the same bed. Even if Rosemary sometimes forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twin beds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



> A tiny ficlet for my fellow _Rosemary and Thyme_ lover.

“Rosemary,” Laura said, “my arm’s asleep. And you’re snoring.”

Rosemary turned her face into Laura’s chest, with the little pout that always appealed to Laura despite her own better judgement. “But I’m comfortable.”

“Go be comfortable in your own bed,” Laura said, ruthlessly, and tried to extricate her arm. “This one isn’t big enough for both of us.”

“It was big enough for both of us a little while ago,” Rosemary said, sounding more awake now. 

Laura tried to stay stern. “That’s beside the point. When you’re awake, you’re welcome to share. When you’re asleep, you snore and kick. I swear, I’ll end up pushing you out onto the floor one of these days.”

Rosemary raised her head. “Well, then,” she said, snuggling closer and leaning in, “sounds like I’ll have to stay awake.”

They had an early job the next morning – but oh well, what was one more hour? Laura succumbed to the temptation of sleepy kisses, and pulled the duvet up over them both.

~


End file.
